User talk:Cysan
chuckles- I was muted this morning, for Macroing/use of bots. BOTTING. I question this; How could I even appear to be a botter in the first place? It was likely a falsified report, and it'll get expunged with my appeal. But it was a 3 day mute, and the fact that the offense even happened is... disappointing, to say the least. So, yup. I won't be on TOO much; at least until the mute is removed. Cysan (talk) 14:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey all! I've been working on a few new layouts for my POH, once I begin the remodeling process in a few construction Layouts. I'm about to post them below, I'd like everyone's thoughts on each layout. They all have their perks and downsides, and each will work for a specific Roleplay character. Choose wisely. Note: I used dungeon stairs for the Dungeon pits. As a result, the only dungeon stairs connected to the actual dungeon are those below gardens or trophy(stair) rooms. Try and think as you're looking at them. For reference, I used the Runehq POH planner. CLICK THE PICTURES FOR VIEWING. ''' This, of course, will be Chance's POH layout. the dungeon treasure room junction will be added on later once remodeling is done and 99 is reached. will be located in Rimmington, most likely. This will be the first possible Lumator Manor layout. It is more relevant to the actual size of the Manor, but does not include Dahonus' hermit hut. Dahonus is a personal favorite of mine in the Lumators, and in truth I've been looking to Roleplay him and his hermit-hut more, but simply could not find a time. Will be located in Taverly. This, as mentioned above, has two homes. It would swap from fremennik-style wood, to whitewashed stone. Also swap locations from Taverly to Relleka. (6/22/2013. Posted on the thread "A Revelation (of sorts)" by Letx: The nub (me) Agrees. You can't go around blacklisting people for what they do, how they roleplay or ooc things like hate/personalities/actions. It's not fair, it doesn't work, and most of all, Roleplayers uDO NOT GROW/u when, instead of teaching them, you shove a blacklist in your face and say, "that means you can't roleplay with me and all your actions are void blah blah l2rp." Think of those who are new to w42. Or those who haven't taken their applied kinesiology classes in high school yet, or haven't read those books. Think of the people who don't understand all the lore due to its complexity. You can't teach them by ignoring them. The irl world wasn't filled with people just to have them say "i'm ignoring you". The world was made to be TOGETHER. What are we as a community if we are not united as one body with many hearts minds and souls? We are nothing, and we will BECOME NOTHING just as ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We already have lost members because they don't believe in the world that is w42 anymore. We must help eachother resolve our issues, we need to band together and learn to overcome our differences. Only then could we ever ward off the destruction of our own community, one that is happening from ubWITHIN/b/u, not from some outside force like Jagex, Or an invasive roleplay group. We're destroying ourselves with our refusal to cooperate with eachother and learn to love eachother like brothers and sisters. Admit it, we ALL came from one family at one point, One mommy and daddy. Is it not correct to assume that, quite possibly, we are kindred in our own right? Even if our genetic codes are so diverged, we are still family. So treat eachother like family. Never give up on eachother, despite the odds. Show each person that you CARE and you want to help them grow. Show everyone you meet that we're all a family here. The family of W42. If you do not, then it's only a matter of time before we're all destroyed. #UnitedWeStand ~Cysan. So Chance is engaged to be married to Abby Stewart, and is now demon-ized. He's rather civil for a demon, though he's prone to more of his demonic behavior on certain days, and enjoys torture and mutilation. He went out hunting lone tribesman (6/5/2013) this evening in the Karamjian jungle... He came home having a new-found draconic dog experiment for a pet. For more information, ask Raltin Avarr for information about such creatures. Also Michael is in a Potentially tragic relationship with a girl who was adopted by Vyres. Ah, the young boy is so foolish, he's blind to any danger. Let us sing the Songs of Innocence and Experience to him, for he will not leave this unscarred. (Gotta love 16 year old appearing birds who are stupid enough to love someone like that.) to make things better, he plans on asking her mother for her hand in marriage, which will probably be his '''LAST mistake. Mwuahahahahahaha! -cough cough- mm. Excuse me, my Evil alter ego seems to have gotten loose. Cysan (talk) 06:19, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Cysan, the One who wielded the Cysaberet. Which was eaten by a squirrel. Friend's Chat is open for business, You can also find me in "The Ancient Alliance" Clan Chat. I NEVER leave the clan chat. ERMAHGERD ITS CYSAN. OMG ITS THE! CYSABERET!!!! The squirrel ate the Cysaberet. sorry friends. Cysan (talk) 18:11, November 21, 2012 (UTC)Cysan Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cysan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SsVivid (talk) 05:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Nice to see you're on the wiki! :) Letx (talk) 17:12, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Cysan, I'm sorry to inform you that in exactly 10 minutes the chat dialogue pictures you added to the wiki will be deleted under the possibilty of in-game conflict shifting to the wiki, which, as you might guess, is against our policy. Please refrain from adding anything that might kick-start hostility in the future. Thank you in advance! PS: I've allowed you the 10 minutes to save the pictures in your own files or transfer them to another website in-case you've already deleted them after having uploaded. [[User:Lothorian Foryx|'Lothorian']]''Talk''